Lo que realmente siento
by SeleSangui
Summary: Un fanfic de AsaNoya 3 . Also, mi primer fic de Haikyuu!


—N-Nishinoya...

Asahi dijo al poco tiempo de que Asahi tirara la pelota y cuando Nishinoya que estaba al lado opuesto de la cancha para recibirla, no pudo ya que la pelota se fue de cancha de lo fuerte que la había tirado Asahi. Nishinoya miró la pelota, confundido. Era raro que Asahi-San, con el equilibrio que casi siempre tenía, la haya tirado con mala puntería. Bueno, pensándolo bien ya estaba demasiado flojo durante el día de hoy. Ya hace tiempo que habían terminado las prácticas pero Asahi-San se quedó practicando y Nishinoya se dejó guiar por su entusiasmo y decidió quedarse ahí con el atrapando los pases como aveces lo hacían. No es sólo porque quería mejorar sus recepciones, si no que le gustaba mucho practicar con Asahi ya que es alguien a quien admira y no conoce persona más simpática que él. Nishinoya ahora miraba a Asahi, se lo veía nervioso como lo estuvo estando todo este tiempo por lo cual Noya no tuvo más opción que responder y preguntar.

—¿Qué sucede, Asahi-San? Has estado actuando muy raro durante el dia. No estarás enfermo, ¿no? ¡Mira que si estás enfermo no tienes por qué venir a las prácticas!

Bromeó Noya para calmar un poco la tensión, en parte para que Asahi-San se calmara y por otro lado por que sinceramente estaba un poco nervioso por si Asahi estaba enojado por como Nishinoya estaba recibiendo la pelota.. Aunque que él sepa no lo estaba haciendo mal si no que el único que estaba pasándola mal era Asahi-San.. Asahi comenzaba a sudar y se puso la mano en el cuello mirando para el piso como siempre hacía cuando se ponia nervioso.

—B-bueno...V-v-veras...Como te digo...A-am... Si...Bueno...Yo..

—¡Asahi-San, no tienes que decirme nada! ¡Si no te están gustando mis recepciones no tengo otra opción que mejorarlas para que sean de tu agrado!— Asahi por un momento miró a Nishinoya ilusionado para no tener que hablar, pero muy pronto se equivocó.

—¿Q-qué?..Ah...No te preocupes por eso. Tus recepciones están perfectas...E-Es que...Mira yo...

¿No eran sus recepciones? Noya se alivió. Pero no del todo al ver como Asahi-San sudaba sin entender el por que. Sin dudas Asahi-San es muy inseguro y eso molestaba a Noya en parte que él no tenía problemas en decir las cosas de manera rápida y ya estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia con esperar a que Asahi le dijera lo que le dijera. No tiene más remedio que ayudarlo con su poca confianza. —Asahi-San, dime qué sucede. Después de todo somos amigos y no voy a decir nada. Anda, dímelo.

Asahi tragó saliva. Tenía que decirlo y no ser un cobarde como siempre y no depender del otro para que entendiera lo que queria decir. No podía seguir dependiendo así de Nishinoya. Aunque, en serio, ¿no era demasiado obvio lo que Asahi le quería decir?

—B-bueno...T-Tu..Yo...Me gustas.

Ante eso, Asahi no pudo contener el rubor rojo que tenía en sus mejillas con la mano sudorosa aún en su cuello. Fue muy claro para que Noya lo oyera. Al principio se sorprendió pero después cerró los ojos y los abrió sonriendo mirando al que no podía ser capaz de mirarlo aunque Noya tampoco pudo contenerse del rubor que no resaltaba tanto comparado con el de Asahi.

—¿En serio? Pues tú también me gustas, Asahi-San.

—¿E-En serio?

Dijo Asahi, sorprendido ahora mirando al feliz Nishinoya.

—Sí. Me alegra que yo a ti te guste como tú a mi me gustas, Asahi-San!

Dijo Noya con una sonrisa confiable que era obvio que no mentía y sabía a lo que Asahi se refería.

—¿P-pues...E-entonces...S-Somos?..

—¡Sí! Bueno...Si tú quieres...¡Porque yo no tengo ningún problema y..tambien quiero!

—Y-Yo...S-sí quiero.

Wow, Asahi sabía que Nishinoya era de los simples, pero no sabía que iba a ser tan sencilla esa declaración. Un alivio, porque ya era demasiado todo el paso que estaba haciendo para confesarse. Nishinoya como era cierto y no mentia, siempre sintió algo por Asahi pero nunca pensó que sería tan urgente confesarsele ya que lo veía poco probable pero en fin, resultaba que Asahi-San gustaba de él y eso era genial. Nishinoya enseguida pasó de la red y le dio un gran abrazo a Asahi. Asahi, dio un respiro de alivio ya que lo necesitaba y le acarició ese pelo parado que veía desde abajo.

—¡Oye! Mi pelo no, Asahi-San. ¿Qué no ves que tardo un montón para arreglármelo?

Dijo Noya con cara de enfado que a Asahi le pareció adorable (pocas veces le parecía adorable ver a Nishinoya enfadado con él) Enseguida, Asahi apartó la mano sintiéndose un tonto por parecerle adorable su nuevo novio y por hacerlo enfadar ya al poco tiempo de su relación.

—¡A-ah! L-lo siento! ¡N-no quería hacerte enfadar!

Nishinoya se burló viéndolo Asahi-San desde arriba ya porque no era necesario realtar que Asahi era mucho más alto que él. Todos lo sabían.

—¡Era broma! No me molesta que tú me toques el pelo mientras que no me lo aplastes o algo. Ahí sí que me enojaría, ¡así que mejor que no te metas conmigo, Asahi-San!

Asahi río. Aunque se asustó de lo último pero aun así, rió. Qué bien que le hacía estar con Nishinoya y más ahora que siempre podrían estar juntos y hacer cosas de novios como...No, Asahi ni quería pensarlo. Era muy incómodo y lo haría sudar más y ponerse más rojo. Mientras que Nishinoya abraza fuerte a Asahi, Asahi sonreía y le acariciaba el pelo encogiéndose para así estar más o menos a su altura. Dejó de acariciarle el pelo por si en serio lo arruinaba todo y le acarició la espalda a Nishinoya. A Noya esa caricia le dio escalofríos, pero al sentir esas fuertes manos se relajó de inmediato mientras que ponia la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

—Asahi-San...

Murmuro Nishinoya.

—¿Qué pasa, Nishinoya?...

—Te quiero...

Dijo en una voz suave.

Asahi sonrió.

—Yo también.

Al notar que Asahi-San estaba a más o menos a su altura, no pudo evitar soltarse de su pecho y darle un beso, qué bueno que no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo. Asahi sorprendido pero contento le devolvió el beso. Noya al poco tiempo lo paró y miró a Asahi con entusiasmo.

—Ahora ya podemos asegurar que somos novios. Asahi puso los ojos en blanco como en shock.

—¿C-Con solo un beso?...

—¡Mhm! ¿Qué no viste en las películas?

—Nishinoya... Dijo Asahi un tanto avergonzado.

—Jeje. Eres el mejor Asahi-San aunque honestamente, tienes que aprender a no tomarte mis bromas tan en serio. Ahora como tu novio me aseguraré mas de que estés seguro de ti mismo y que no tengas tanto miedo de todo.

Asahi no pudo evitar pero reír negando con una sonrisa de cómo su novio iba a ser más sobreprotector con él y que eso iba a ser lindo. Pero él también tenía que cambiar por sí mismo.


End file.
